Conflicting Modus Operandi
by Elleree
Summary: Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry are bushwhacked by a figure from their past. With a gully on one side and a cliff on the other, they're effectively pinned between a rock and a hard place. Can the two reforming outlaws survive?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

 _This story does contain violence and some angst/suspense-I thought I would give you a warning. This story actually came about in a few ways. The first was because I dreamt the beginning (why can't I ever dream about meeting the boys?) and the second because I was reading a nonfiction book about the west's more notorious characters. I began to think about how many of the gunfighters were hardened killers and a troubled supporting character came to me. I put the two together and here you go. Funny that this one came fully formed and flowed whereas the other three ASJ stories I am working on have stalled. And as usual, I am making no money off of this and do not own Heyes and the Kid, sadly._

 _Thank you for reading and for giving me feedback, as always!_

* * *

The sun was high, the day was clear, and only a vulture marred the serenity of the sky above the green and brown landscape. Hannibal Heyes and Jed 'Kid' Curry rode through the sage and rabbit brush on a blood bay and a dark chestnut. Off to their left was a small gully with sharply sloped sides and to their right was a mountain of rocks. The pair rode at a leisurely pace.

Heyes glanced up, stowing the book he'd finished in his saddlebag, glancing at his partner. Kid Curry was humming absently under his breath, reaching to pat his horse affectionately.

"You're in a good mood," Heyes observed. "We ought to always eat at a nice place before we ride out of town."

"I figure we would, Heyes, if we didn't ride out with a bunch of people chasin' us so often. It's not the meal I'm thinkin' about though," Kid replied with an easy smile. "Even if those hot cakes were great."

"Oh," Heyes said, amused. "You're thinking of the lady that joined us for breakfast."

"I sure am going to miss Miss Lillian Lamb," Kid said, shaking his head. "Almost as much as she'll miss me, I'd say."

Heyes grinned mischievously at his friend. "I'm telling you, she smiled at me first."

"Then why did she end up goin' to dinner with me last night?" Kid asked, his blue eyes sparkling in return.

"A temporary loss of judgment," Heyes was saying when a gunshot ripped through the air and knocked the Kid sideways, nearly off of his horse. "Kid!"

The Kid straightened and stayed low. "He's on the cliff—we need to get out of here!"

The duo kicked their horses onward but the next shot slammed into Kid's chestnut, sending the poor creature to the ground. The Kid half fell and half jumped off the thrashing, whinnying horse.

Jaw set and eyes narrowed, Heyes urged his bay back towards them and was nearly there when Kid was struck a glancing blow from his mount's back hoof. Hannibal Heyes watched in helpless horror as his partner plummeted back into the gully.

"KID," Heyes screamed, leaping off his own horse. There had been blood on the Kid's blue shirt and that was before he'd fallen. Hannibal ran forward but dirt exploded near his feet and he jumped back reflexively at the shot.

"Don't move Heyes," a voice called from the cliff side. "Get your hands up."

That voice. He recognized that voice. Someone they'd met during the Devil's Hole days.

* * *

" _Whoo wee fellas, Jasper's back and he done brung a whole general store with him!" Kyle Murtry declared as he ran in the cabin. "Git your money, boys, it's like Christmas!"_

 _Heyes and the Kid exchanged a glance as everyone else whooped and hollered and generally made a lot of noise in anticipation of alcohol and bullets._

" _Jasper? Jasper Kinney?" Heyes asked in the kind of voice that made several of the smarter gang members stop making a fuss. Jasper had been in the Devil's Hole gang under Big Jim, but not under Heyes and Curry._

" _That's him," Kyle said with a grin before he paused to spit some chaw. "I knew him straight off but made him do the signal and i-den-tee-fy his self anyways. He done brung Marion who ain't never been to the Hole before."_

" _This would be the Jasper that shot the guard on his last run with Big Jim?" Heyes continued, singling out Wheat for the answer._

 _Wheat looked torn between being puffed up that he knew information that Heyes did not and worried for Kyle. "Yeah, reckon so. Jasper's all right but he does love to shoot a gun almost as much as he likes to shoot his mouth. Not that he's fast at it. Good aim, though."_

" _And Marion?" Heyes continued genially which made Wheat shift where he stood, uncomfortable. Jed 'Kid' Curry suppressed a smile._

" _His little brother. Marion's 'bout 16 an' fancies himself a real pistoleer. Point of fact," Wheat said, turning to Kid Curry. "The kid might even challenge you, Kid."_

 _Heyes frowned. Kid looked unconcerned._

" _I figure we oughta welcome our old friends," Wheat said, turning with a swagger as he hitched his belt up._

" _I didn't say we were letting them sell us their goods," Heyes said, not even needing to sound particularly cross in order to make all the men stop mid-action. It was almost comical to see them bump into each other at the bunkhouse door._

" _Big Jim let him sell to us," Wheat said, turning abruptly to face Heyes again. "Hell, Big Jim let him in the gang!"_

" _Big Jim ain't the boss anymore, Wheat, in case you've forgotten."_

 _The tension in the room was suddenly palpable to everyone except Kyle, who had just worked off a boot whose sole was so filled with holes it would have worked as a sieve. Kyle reached into the freed boot and triumphantly pulled out a small wad of bills. Heyes wondered vaguely if the money would be accepted despite the smell. Probably._

" _Need a reminder?" Kid asked, pushing his chair away from the table._

" _I ain't forgot nothin', Heyes, Kid," Wheat replied, the slightly nasal tone of his voice increasing as he kept his eyes on them. "I just figured since they're here, why, might as well stock up. Lord knows Kyle needs new boots and clean socks."_

" _Amen," said Preacher. "Should no further bounty be offered, that prospect alone would be a blessing for us all."_

 _The men laughed nervously and then looked from Heyes to the Kid._

 _Heyes exchanged a silent glance with his partner, mulled it over, and then smiled. "Go on and spend your money if you want to, boys. Just make sure to buy what you want now because they're not staying."_

 _The men headed back to the door._

" _Kyle," the Kid said in an even tone of voice that quieted the room once more. "Stay here a minute."_

" _Yeah, Kid?" Kyle said, his tobacco juice grin faltering. The other gang members fled outside. Even Wheat looked at the Kid and then left with a small nod for Kyle._

" _Did you get permission to let those two in? Did you come tell us they were here before you let them pull their wagon up to the cabins?"_

" _Well, Kid…I reckon I ain't…but Jasper useta be in the gang…an' he knowed the signal…" Kyle looked back and forth between the two outlaw leaders nervously._

" _Ask us next time. Especially since his brother wasn't in the gang," Kid said. "Did you even check the wagon before you let it through?"_

 _Kyle scratched at his hair a minute. "When y'say check, d'you mean peered in it, like? Cuz I done that. I was hopin' he had some dynamite or blastin' caps an' maybe fuses or glycerin oil an' nitric acid, even. I ain't had to make m' own for a while an' I like to keep fresh at it. We got the sawdust an' paper. My cousin, he got rusty, an' he plum blew off his thumb. But I sure am sorry, Kid, if yun's sore at me."_

" _Tell you what, Kyle," Kid said in a relatively patient tone. "Go on out and buy what you want. We'll deal with you later."_

 _Kyle ran outside in a rush as if all of the explosives or explosive components would be sold before he reached the wagon._

 _Heyes sighed and a hand through his dark hair. He could show concern now that it was just the two of them in the bunkhouse. "I don't like it."_

" _I know. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Kid asked._

 _Heyes nodded. There had been a series of night robberies of gunsmiths, feed stores, and finally a general store near the state line. Each robbery had escalated until a night guard at one of the target stores had been killed. A few months later and trigger happy Jasper returns to the Hole with a variety of goods to sell to fellow outlaws._

" _What are we goin' to do about it?" Kid asked._

" _For now, nothing," Hannibal replied. "We just don't let them stay."_

" _Okay, Heyes." Kid's tone said he might like to do something else but would humor him._

" _We're not exactly Robin Hood and his merry men out robbing for the poor," Heyes protested._

" _Right," Kid replied. "But we don't kill durin' a robbery either. From what I heard, that guard got shot from behind. Besides, they're close to our territory and we're lucky we ain't been blamed. Something needs to happen."_

 _Something in his tone made Heyes frown. "It's not like we can turn them in, Kid. We're wanted ourselves. What else could we do?"_

" _If only we knew someone who came up with clever plans," Kid said pointedly._

 _Heyes shook his head. "They used to ride with the gang. There'd be bad feelings. We can't do anything just yet, not when they haven't done anything to us."_

" _I know," Kid finally said with a sigh. "It don't mean I have to like 'em being here. And they better leave fast."_

" _Watch that kid Marion," Heyes said._

 _Curry gave Heyes a Look before he followed the men out. 'You don't think I can handle a boy?' the look asked._

 _Heyes watched him exit and sighed. It wasn't that. He trusted Kid absolutely, especially with guns, he just worried anyway. Even the Kid could get shot in the back—which was why Heyes followed him out the door._


	2. Chapter 2

Heyes had moved forward again but froze when a second shot whizzed directly by his ear. He stopped moving although he couldn't help but stare at the gulch. He estimated the gully was around 20 feet at the deepest point, perhaps closer to 15 where the Kid fell. It was possible to get hurt from the fall alone, not to mention the fact that his partner had already been shot. Where had Jed been hit? The bottom of the gulch wasn't visible. Another gunshot sounded and the Kid's horse stopped struggling.

"Don't bother lookin' for your partner. One way or another, Curry's dead," the voice behind Heyes insisted, coming closer as the speaker proceeded down the rocks. "Either he is already or I'll finish him in a minute."

Yes, Heyes did know that voice. He'd been right to remember the Kinneys.

* * *

" _So you're Kid Curry," a seedy looking cowboy with a wide yellow smile said. "I've heard of you. My little brother thinks you're something special, says you're the fastest man around with a gun and that everybody says so." The man, who had to be Jasper, made a show of looking the Kid up and down, still smiling like he was making a joke. "I think they exaggerate."_

 _Heyes frowned as he stood near his cousin. Why did so many idiots feel the need to push the Kid?_

" _That so?" Kid asked, nonchalant._

 _Heyes frown deepened; that was Kid's easy, unconcerned voice, the one that always provoked people. It had just that result on Jasper, who was intent on needling the Kid no doubt because of the admiring way his brother was looking at him._

" _Yeah, that surely is so," Jasper said. "Maybe you'd like to show all of us your skill with a gun. I mean by shootin' a target, of course, not one of us. I wouldn't want to be another notch on your barrel. Unless you don't like showin' your shootin' off in the light of day when you ain't already intimidated the one you're shootin' at." Jasper looked at his brother. "That's what they do, gunslingers. Scare a man, shoot before he's ready, use the light. Parlor tricks."_

" _I've never had a problem shootin' in the day, face to face," Kid said mildly. "Unlike some who only shoot in the dark and the back. Don't need any tricks, either. As for intimidation…well, it ain't my fault some scare easy."_

' _Great Kid', Heyes thought. 'Go on and accuse him of the robberies and murder to his face and imply that he's a coward while you're at it.'_

 _Jasper shut his mouth but Marion ran over to the Kid in excitement like he was all of ten years old._

" _Shoot somethin' for us, please," Marion cried. "I want t'see you in action! Maybe shoot…shoot that ole barn cat. I could nail it up by the tail and you could shoot it while it tries to get free. That'd be a movin' target."_

 _Heyes noticed that Kyle stepped sideways in front of the unofficial feline mascot of Devil's Hole, but he didn't need to worry. The Kid had rescued the cat in the first place and wasn't going to shoot it or anything else that breathed unless it was dinner or dangerous. Funny how people assumed badmen were heartless. If anything, Kid had too much heart. Of course, Heyes ignored the fact that he fed the cat scraps under the table himself._

" _I don't use livin' targets," Kid replied. "And I don't hold with cruelty."_

" _That ain't what I heard! I heard you kill people all the time," Marion said with a laugh._

" _There's nothin' funny about shootin.' If you're gonna shoot a gun, you better mean it," Kid Curry replied in his gunslinger voice. His blue eyes were suddenly cold though they weren't looking at Marion. Heyes followed his younger cousin's gaze and realized that the Kid had noticed that Jasper's hand was gripping his gun._

 _Jed 'Kid' Curry and Jasper Kinney stared at one another and Heyes seemed to be the only one who had discerned what was happening. Heyes opened his mouth to speak just as Jasper drew. The Kid whipped his own gun out and pointed it at his opponent much faster. Jasper held up his hands, his gun not having been close to clearing leather._

 _It was then that Kid fired, shooting directly over Jasper's shoulder, hitting the soup can on the fence post behind him. Curry rapid fired the can, sending it straight up into the air five times before flipping his gun around his finger and back into his holster. The can landed directly at Jasper's feet. Heyes gave Kid a look that clearly said 'Now you're just showing off.'_

" _As you can see," Heyes spoke up regardless. "My partner doesn't need parlor tricks."_

 _Kyle let out another whoee and the others clapped—no matter how many times they saw Kid's prowess they were still amazed. The Kid gave Heyes a small look of appreciation at his words before turning to go. He'd made his point and staying around would just rub it in Jasper's face. Of course Heyes, despite his support, thought Kid could've handled that with less of a spectacle._

" _That was amazing! Can I watch you clean your gun?" Marion asked, following the Kid._

 _Heyes watched Jasper watch his partner leave. No mistake, they'd made an enemy. The salesman caught his eye and the obvious malice left his face. Jasper gave another yellow grin before he went over to the wagon to argue about prices with Wheat._

" _Now Wheat, that ain't back alley gin," Jasper exclaimed. "That's the good stuff!"_

 _Heyes made certain Jasper was going to stay before he followed where the Kid had disappeared with Marion trailing behind._

 _Unsurprisingly, the Kid was cleaning his gun methodically. Marion watched. Heyes hovered out of view, listening for signs of trouble._

" _Mr. Curry, since you said you ain't gonna teach me your fast draw, won't you at least show me your trick with the bullets? How can you shoot two with one gun?"_

 _Curry shook his head. "No."_

" _Well, how many men you killed?" Marion asked, excitement coloring his voice. "I've already killed three or four so I bet you've killed dozens. D'you really notch your gun?"_

 _Heyes watched the Kid go still and held his breath._

" _Believe it or not, the aim in a gunfight ain't to kill your opponent," Kid Curry said quietly." It's to be good enough that you don't have to."_

" _But I_ want _to. I protect me an' mine and damn the rest. I'll kill anyone in my way. I want the women and the respect-I'm going to be the best, just like you."_

 _Heyes winced._

" _The minute you start workin' at bein' the best you got to_ keep _workin' at it or you'll die. No matter how much you practice or how naturally gifted you are, there's always someone out there faster. Besides, talent ain't all you need in a gunfight; you got to have skill, arrogance, confidence, luck and brains. You know how much time you have to think about where to place the bullet? Not much."_

" _That's why I'll just kill 'em. Don't have to think about that," Marion retorted._

" _If you keep killin', you become what you're trying to protect your loved ones from. You'll also die young and get the law after you for murder. There's nothing glorious about a hanging and nobody likes or respects a killer."_

 _Marion frowned. "But all gunslingers die young."_

" _So why're you so intent on being a gunslinger?"_

 _Satisfied that there wouldn't be a shootout, Heyes missed the rest of the conversation as he walked off to check on Jasper and make it clear they weren't to come back. He also hinted that perhaps they ought to move to fresher stomping grounds, so to speak, without directly accusing him of anything.  
_

 _They'd packed up their wagon the next morning. The Kid had been quiet. Heyes watched his partner absently pet the cat while watching Jasp_ _er and Marion hitch up the wagon._

" _You can't change someone's mind," Heyes tried._

" _He admired me," Kid said with a tone of resignation._

" _In comparison to his brother, you're a saint," Heyes replied. "Definitely a better role model."_

 _Kid gave a small snort but didn't comment. The partners sat there in silence as the wagon rattled into motion._

" _Did you have to rile Jasper, Kid?" Heyes finally asked, although he knew it wasn't an entirely fair question._

" _I didn't do much; he just didn't seem to like me. Feeling was mutual." Kid leaned back and pulled his hat down over his eyes._

 _Heyes scoffed. "Maybe, but you outgunned him in front of his brother and his old gang."_

" _Yeah," Kid said, tilting his hat back up to look at Heyes. "You'd rather I let him win?"_

 _Hannibal Heyes gave Kid Curry the look he deserved after that and they both watched the wagon disappear from view._

" _I hope that's the last we see of them," Heyes said._

" _I doubt it will be," Kid replied._


	3. Chapter 3

Kid had been right. Eyes narrowed in recognition and anger, Hannibal Heyes moved between Jasper Kinney and the place his partner had fallen.

He glanced around trying to detect the glint of a gun in the rocks that would mean Marion was tagging along, but he didn't see anything. That made sense. Marion had liked Kid, admired him. Maybe he'd challenge him to a shootout now that he was a few years older, but not do this. This was all Jasper. Why? The ban from Devil's Hole? Or something worse?

"What's this about, Jasper?" Heyes asked. "If you and Marion still want to be in the gang you'll have to—" Heyes stopped as Jasper's face twisted. "Something happened to Marion?"

"He's dead. Now drop your gun belt," Jasper insisted. "Go on and toss it over the edge then turn around and face me. I don't want any tricks."

"Kid wasn't responsible for Marion's death, Jasper. Neither was I. I am sorry to hear about it, though," Heyes' voice was sympathetic as he turned and met Jasper's eyes.

The teenage shootist had idolized the Kid but lacked regard for the rest of humanity. That attitude, his own casual cruelty, and his arrogance must finally have caught up with him.

"Shut up an' do as you're told!" Kinney used his free hand to reach into his vest and pull out another six-gun so that he held one in each hand. "Toss the gun belt in the ridge."

Hannibal Heyes did so slowly, wishing he was close enough to look down over the edge. He had to keep Jasper talking. The Kid was alive—he'd _know_ if he wasn't—so he needed to stall.

The vulture in the air chose that moment to change course and fly over the ravine in a tightening circle. Heyes refused to credit the alteration and spoke up. "What happened?"

"It's your fault!" Jasper fired the last bullet in the gun in his left hand, grazing the side of Heyes' arm and causing him to rock back with the pain and clap his hand to his arm.

"Damn it," Heyes snapped, dark eyes blazing. "Marion getting killed didn't have anything to do with us! Kid only talked to him the once and we haven't been anywhere—"

"Curry didn't teach him how to win a gun fight, now did he?" Jasper spat, stalking toward the edge of the gully. "He never had the chance to learn 'cause you didn't take us on."

"You know why, Jasper. You shot people or tried to during every one of your robberies and your brother killed that night guardsman," Heyes replied, trying to keep Jasper focused on him. That would either give the Kid enough time to make a move if he could or it would protect him if he was unconscious. "The Devil's Hole Gang didn't—and still doesn't—kill people. It was all a matter of conflicting _modus operandi._ "

"Of conflictin' what?"

" _Modus operandi_."

"Shut your mouth and start talkin' sense."

"It's hard to shut my mouth and talk sense at the same time," Heyes replied. _One gun empty. The other still probably has 6 shots_. Heyes held his arm and let on that it was a much worse injury than it was, groaning a little, in the event that he could surprise him with a tackle if he got an opening. Jasper was never over careful and he also wasn't fast.

"You want to die slow?"

"It means we worked in different ways, that's all. The gang couldn't take you on."

"Your partner's a gunslinger!" Jasper spit as he talked, clearly not a man that could be reasoned with, but Heyes continued for the time it afforded.

"But he ain't a killer. Marion, unfortunately, was. What happened when he died?"

Jasper shook his head, refusing to be distracted. "Kid told Marion he had talent, but he wouldn't let him join up! He coulda taught Marion, made him the best."

Heyes frowned. Kid had actually said that talent like Mari's wasn't enough in a gunfight, you also needed to use your head, but he wouldn't bring that up. "Marion would've had a lot more potential if he wasn't so angry and eager to kill. Most gunmen only shoot to kill if they're not good enough to get away with doing anything else or if they know they're not fast enough. Only the cruel, short-lived ones shoot to kill every time. I know he was your brother, but you have to admit Mari was bloodthirsty."

"If you'd let us back in, we wouldn't have ended up in Nebraska where he got killed. He'd still be alive!"

Despite everything, Heyes heard the genuine grief in the man's voice and understood it even if the man himself didn't deserve sympathy. "Jasper, your brother was a stick of dynamite waiting to be lit. You know it and I know it. It was always going to happen eventually."

"You mean just like the Kid was always gonna die by a bullet?" Jasper Kinney said nastily, smiling his yellow smile. "I'm glad I got to be the one that gave it to him."

Heyes' jaw tightened as he reigned in his anger. "Look, Jasper, the Kid and I are flush at the moment. Get in our saddlebags and you can have the money. There is enough for you to head to Canada or Mexico—I remember hearing you lived in Cordoba a while. You could go back, visit the senoritas you left behind, break a few hearts, and start over. Why I—"

"Shut up, Heyes," Kinney interrupted. "I shot the Kid for Marion. You, you I'm gonna shoot for fun."

"What purpose will it serve?" Heyes asked, exasperation covering desperation. "You're wanted, too. You've got your own poster and will be hanged if caught. It's not like you can turn us in for the reward and it's not going to bring your brother back."

"It's gonna feel _real_ good though." Kinney lifted his gun and leveled it between Heyes' eyes.

"Jasper, think about—"

"Shut your mouth, I want you dead. Mari was my only kin and I was supposed to look after him. Now he's dead and I'm gonna kill you and take your money and I'm gonna brag about how easy it was. Goodbye, Heyes." His finger caressed the trigger. "Guess you're gonna see your partner sooner rather than later."

A gunshot rang through the air and Heyes' brown eyes widened. A bloom of blood appeared on Jasper's chest and he stood there for a moment before he fell sideways.

"Always…talked too…damn much," Kid panted between words.

"Kid!" Heyes yelled, running to the edge of the crevice.

The Kid had managed to climb up to a ledge in the gully that gave him just enough height to put his head and arm over the top of it. He couldn't ascend any further because the rest of the dirt wall was steep and he didn't have the strength to pull himself up. Protecting Heyes had given him a purpose but as soon as the danger passed, his injuries reasserted themselves.

"You okay?" Heyes asked, noting his partner's pallor.

"No," Kid replied simply before disappearing from view.

Heyes ran to the nearest deer trail into the gully and bounded down it, running over to his partner, stumbling over roots jutting out from the ground. "Kid? Kid?"

Kid Curry was sitting down with his back against the dirt wall, breathing hard, his eyes shut. "Heyes."

He didn't say anything else but his tone made Heyes hurry to open his friend's vest, noticing all the blood for the first time. A fair amount of blood. They needed to get up the gulch to the supplies quickly. Heyes couldn't carry the Kid up that steep of a trail without the risk of dropping him but he could help him. If need be, he'd drag him up the damn thing.

First things first, Heyes eased Kid's shirt open and scowled at the wound in his partner's side. "Hold on. I'm going to rig a bandage so you don't bleed to death when we start movin'."

"Comfortin' as usual," the younger man replied, not opening his eyes.

"I'm not trying to comfort you," Heyes snapped as he took off his blue bandanna. "I'm gonna need your belt."

Kid's blue eyes opened at that and met concerned brown ones.

"Your regular belt, not your gunbelt," Heyes clarified, and the Kid fumbled to get it off, handing it over.

Heyes took the knife out of his boot and pressed the bandanna to his partner's side. He pulled the belt around his partner's stomach to measure him and then cut a new slit in the leather so that when it was buckled it would be taut. He put the bandanna in place and then fastened the belt around Curry, pulling it tight. In theory that would slow the bleeding and also stop the wound from opening more as they moved. Kid didn't make a sound, just grimaced. Heyes wished he _was_ yelling and complaining because it was when the Kid was really hurt that he went quiet. He hadn't even complained about the new hole in his belt.

"Jed? You hurt anywhere else?" Heyes took in the bruising and scrapes on his friend's face, the cuts and tears in his clothes.

"The gunshot ain't enough?" Curry mumbled, but on catching his partner's worried eyes he smiled reassuringly.

"It's enough," Heyes replied, not fooled by the smile. "We need to get back up there, partner. Let's go."

Kid saw his partner's bleeding arm for the first time. "Is it bad? Sorry I didn't get there faster."

"Yeah, why were you so slow saving my life after you were shot and fell down a gorge? You're a terrible partner," Heyes said wryly. "My arm's fine."

Curry made a reach for it but Heyes pulled it back with a frown.

"Get your gun belt," Kid muttered.

Maybe the Kid wasn't hurt too badly after all, if he was still worrying over the guns. Heyes glanced around, found it, slung it on and put his good arm around his cousin. "C'mon Kid."

The two stood and hobbled toward the deer trail. It was slow going and Kid was silent save for his loud breathing.

"There you go. Two steps forward, just a little at a time. Easy, easy, does it, there you are, whoops, try to remember how to walk, Kid, you've been doin' it all your life. There you are, much better," Heyes murmured, encouraging his partner until the Kid gave him a sideways look that effectively told him to shut up and he obliged.

They were partway up the path when Curry stumbled heavily and in order to not let him fall down the hill again, Heyes held on to him so they both ended up sitting down abruptly.

"Well, I guess a brief rest won't hurt," Heyes said with false cheer. "But how about we wait until we're out of this ditch?"

Kid Curry nodded, trying to adjust the belt around his side since it had slipped. He fumbled a few times and then his hands slipped off of it and his eyes closed.

Heyes scowled, shaking him then lightly hitting his cheek which sent a burning pain through his injured arm. "Hey! Stay with me, Kid. C'mon, we gotta get goin'."

Blue eyes opened again. "Easy for you…to say…"

"Complain all you want at the top of the hill," Heyes replied, trying to hide his concern.

Kid got up and did his best to help Heyes get the both of them up the path. At the top, Heyes half helped and half dragged his partner to the nearest tree.

"I'm getting our bags and my horse. Stay here," Heyes commanded.

Kid gave a faint smile. "Doin' my best."

"Shut up," Hannibal Heyes replied venomously, knowing what the Kid was implying. "You better be here when I get back! You hear me Jedediah Curry?"

"Yes Ma," the Kid replied.

Heyes hobbled his horse, grabbed his saddlebags and started working the Kid's saddlebags off his poor chestnut. After fetching the bags and the blanket rolls, Heyes hurried back to his cousin.

Curry was lying back against the tree with his eyes closed but he opened them when Heyes approached. "I wish he hadn't shot my horse."

"You should wish he hadn't shot _you_."

"Jack was a good horse," Kid continued.

"You're a good partner," Heyes countered. "Most of the time."

Kid smiled a little at Heyes' comment but went silent as he watched his partner dig for the necessary supplies. "I should've been able to get through to that boy. Marion."

Heyes sighed. He'd hoped the Kid hadn't heard that part but should've known better. "He was 16 and hated his life and everything else. You couldn't get through to him. Dynamite couldn't get through to him."

"I was that way once," Kid said softly. "Hated everyone but you."

"No," Heyes replied firmly. "No, you were never hard like that. You might have the Curry temper but you've got too much kindness and _far_ too much chivalry to be a killer like Marion."

Curry gave him a look. "I've killed people, Heyes. I just did, in fact."

"But you aren't a _murderer_ , Kid. That boy was. All you did just now was save my life. Thanks, by the way."

Kid nodded tiredly but added, "I was about to pass out. I couldn't risk not making the shot count."

Hannibal Heyes knew that Kid Curry's seeming coolness at the killing was just that—seeming. He wouldn't hesitate to kill if it was to protect Heyes or himself or an innocent, but it weighed on him no matter how he tried to pretend otherwise. Kid was a much better man than he thought he was. Hence the need to explain why he'd done a fatal shot despite the fact that he didn't need to tell Heyes a thing.

"Thanks," Heyes said again as he continued readying the knife and bandages as well as the whiskey. He had to get the bullet out and clean the wound. Little bits of fabric and dirt were no doubt inside it and would definitely fester if they weren't removed. Neither of them relished it, and the Kid had lost too much blood already, but it had to be done.

Heyes rinsed his hands and got to work. "I'll see if I can find Jasper's horse later to replace yours. Not that I figure he had good sense picking a horse. It's probably a sway backed nag or something so pretty it stands out. I wonder if he was in the area or if he was tailing us? Don't know how he could have been. Not even Lom knows where we're headed most of the time. After a little rest, I think we should head into town and get you to a real doctor. There might even be another pretty gal that you can con into spending time with you."

Hannibal was talking to distract the Kid who cried out as little as possible but soon Heyes fell silent as he had to concentrate. After the bullet was out and the wound had been cleaned, Heyes worked on stopping the bleeding that had restarted. At the end of it, both partners were breathing hard and Curry's color was ashen.

"Heyes," Kid said weakly.

"Don't," Heyes replied. He knew that tone and pressed on the wound harder, trying to get the bleeding to stop. Maybe he should have left it alone, but if he hadn't removed the bullet and cleaned it out, the wound would've festered. "I don't want to hear a word about you dyin' or leavin' your gun to me."

"I'd only do that…if you promised to clean it more often than y'do yours," the Kid muttered.

Heyes ignored him. "We've been in worse scrapes and just because you've been shot don't mean you're going to die. Hell, I'd say you oughta be used to it at this point. Besides, you're too stubborn to die and if you try it, I really will kill you."

Jed 'Kid' Curry's brows furrowed. "Makes no sense, Heyes."

"What?" his partner said crossly, scowling at the wound in anxious fury and swiping at it with a clean shirt.

"If I'm already dead, you can't—"

"Don't be too sure! And I told you to stop talkin' about dying, Jedediah Curry! It's morbid, this fascination you have with death."

"I'm not the one bringin—"

"It's like you want to die or have some determination you're meant to do so! Who in the world gets shot, kicked by a horse, and then falls down a cliff not once but twice?"

"Ain't like I planned—"

Heyes continued. "Someone that's damned determined that's who! 'Hello Death, I'm Kid Curry, come get me!'"

Kid's temper flared. "Can't a dyin' man get a word in edgewise without being scolded?"

"No because you ain't dyin'!" Heyes replied back just as testily.

Kid looked angry but stopped and then laughed at the absurdity of their argument which turned into a groan.

Heyes anxiously held his arm. "Jed, you're all right. You're gonna be fine. The bullet's out, the wound's clean, I just have to stop the bleeding again and wrap it."

"Is that all?" Curry said in an ironic tone.

"Yeah," Heyes replied ruefully. "The good news is that I've got a sewing kit."

"That's the good news?" Kid asked. "I've seen your needlework and lost a hat to it."

They both laughed again although the Kid winced and put a hand over his side. Heyes checked to make sure the blood had stopped flowing then got the needle and thread and cleaned them with alcohol. Kid took the opportunity to grab his bandanna and tie it around Heyes' arm.

"You need to clean this,' Curry said.

"Later. You ready?" Heyes asked, not relishing the next part.

"As ever," Kid replied.

"It's this or build a fire and use a knife. I'd rather stitch it now and get you to a doctor as soon as we can."

Heyes began to stitch the wound shut and eventually the pain and the blood loss caught up with the Kid and he passed out. His face was pale but the fact that he was unconscious made the stitching easier.

The ex-outlaw finished, bandaged the wound as best he could, and then readied their bed rolls and made Kid as comfortable and warm as possible. He also looked him over while Jed wasn't awake to fuss. His side wound which, although it had bled heavily, at least wasn't terribly deep. The Kid also had deep bruising on his ribs as well as cuts and bruises all over. The clamminess of his younger cousin's skin concerned him.

Heyes felt like pacing but there wasn't any kind of scheme that would make this better, he just had to wait and see if Jed would be alright. Trying for amnesty was supposed to mean safety instead of constant danger. Then again, he reflected, outlaws didn't live long either.

The Kid's pale bruised face looked even younger when he was unconscious. Heyes sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. So long as the Kid made it, they'd made the right choice. They'd decided to go for amnesty together and they were going to get it together. Amnesty wouldn't mean anything without his partner. Not much would.

Heyes' horse nickered and there was an answering whinny. Jasper's horse. He'd forgotten all about trying to find the other horse. Covering Kid with his own blanket, he went to fetch the animal and hobble it. They'd need it when the Kid was able to ride out of here.

Hannibal followed the nickering to a distant path and found a beautiful dapple gray mare. The horse shied on seeing him. "Easy, easy girl."

The brown haired man smiled at the horse and spoke to her low and easy until she let him pet her. Although he wanted to get back to his partner, he took his time with the spooked horse and made her comfortable before he led her back and hobbled her by his bay.

They'd have to get new horses. Hannibal Heyes quite liked his blood bay, she was a beauty, but she was too noticeable and add a dapple gray to that and you had two notorious outlaws on two noticeable horses. The two equines snorted and eyed each other but soon settled into trying to find something edible.

Heyes checked on the Kid who hadn't moved and abruptly stood. He stalked over to gather firewood and made a fire, keeping an eye on his partner. He always felt so restless when Jed was injured. And worried and uneasy, but he'd never admit to either of those. Kid was asleep and occasionally grimaced in pain but he didn't wake. He was still breathing, though, which was what Heyes was primarily worried about. He finally settled in for a long night of watching and waiting. It was getting to be too much of a habit.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few nights passed infinitely slowly with Kid only ever being semiconscious. It was on the third morning that his partner's fever broke and his breathing evened out.

Heyes put the back of his hand on the Kid's forehead. It was warm and a little clammy but nothing like it had been the last two nights.

With the contact, Kid stirred. "Heyes?"

His blue eyes were clear and Heyes broke into a relieved smile. "It's about time you stopped being lazy and woke up."

Kid Curry rubbed his eyes. "How long since I got shot?"

"Three days."

Kid looked over his partner. "You okay?"

"If you recall, I'm not the one who got shot, fell off a horse, got horse kicked, and tumbled down a cliff a couple of times," Heyes replied sardonically.

"You were worried, huh?" Kid asked with an easy smile.

"What, about you?" Heyes shook his head. "Worried we'd never get out of this place, maybe. I'm sick of staring at the same rocks." The dark haired man looked over his still pale partner. "Think you're up to riding? You should see an actual doctor."

Kid gazed at his partner seriously. Heyes had dark circles under his eyes and looked haggard. "From the looks of you," the gunslinger finally said. "You ought to see one, too."

Heyes gave him a look. "That wasn't an answer."

Kid sat up and the world spun. His friend steadied him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." He took a sip and grimaced. "There's nothing wrong with my taste buds—it's still awful."

"Keep talking like that and I won't share the beans," Heyes said, but his eyes were relieved.

"Your arm okay?"

"It's mostly healed now," Heyes said.

Kid sipped the coffee, figured he'd check on his partner's arm later, and then looked up. "Did you clean my gun?"

"What?" Heyes stared at him.

"My gun. I fired it. Did you clean it?"

His little cousin was going to be just fine, Heyes decided. "Your gun is fine, Kid. Check it yourself."

"That wasn't an answer," Kid retorted. He didn't ask about Kinney because he knew Heyes would've buried him. He and his brother suffered stupid, senseless deaths.

He was as at peace with killing Jasper as he could be—Heyes would have been killed if he hadn't—but the whole situation was sad. Marion Kinney had been a killer but he'd also been terribly young. Maybe if Kid had agreed to work with him things could have turned out differently?

"You don't really think you could have changed things, I hope," Heyes said, dishing out a plateful of beans. "No one can fix that kind of insanity."

Kid glanced up, not really surprised that Heyes was able to guess what he'd been thinking. They knew each other too well. He took the plate of beans and tried to quell the dizziness and nausea. "He _was_ insane, but I was just as cocky at his age and just as determined to be the best."

"For very different reasons," Heyes said. "Basically, you two had different _modus operandi_."

"Oh sure. Bring out the fancy words when I'm already feelin' down."

Heyes laughed. "You had different principles. Mainly because you _have_ them. I know, and you ought to know, that Marion wasn't redeemable."

"Some would say that about us, Heyes."

Heyes scowled at his younger cousin. "Now you're being obtuse on purpose. So some people might say that about us and maybe they're not entirely wrong but we never nailed a cat to a barn and used it for target practice. Marion was twisted, sick. There's a difference between being bad and being evil."

Kid gave a small nod. "You're right that he was sick, and I know he was a murderer. I just… Well, if _we_ don't think people can change, we're being pretty damn stupid going for amnesty."

"People have to want to change, Kid. He didn't."

The Kid thought about that and then nodded, putting down the barely touched plate. "Let's ride into town. Steak and eggs sound better than beans."

Heyes' eyes narrowed at his partner who was sitting slightly hunched over, obviously in pain. "You sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah. 'You worry about stayin' on your horse and I'll worry about stayin' on mine,'" Curry replied.

After breaking camp, they rode in to town and, despite the Kid's earlier comment, they'd gone straight to the hotel instead of a restaurant. The Kid went up to their room to wait while Heyes got the doctor. By the time the doctor returned with Heyes, the Kid was asleep.

"Terrible that you were bushwhacked like that," the doctor said as he went to the bed.

Heyes had told mostly the truth, which always worked out the best. He hadn't prepared Kid with the story but he'd barely stirred when they entered the room which was unusual in itself.

"Thaddeus?" Heyes asked, gently shaking his partner.

'Thaddeus Jones' woke and managed to answer all of the doctor's questions before he went back to sleep.

Heyes looked at the doctor with worried eyes. "Well?"

"He's anemic from the blood loss and will have to wait awhile to regain his strength. He doesn't have blood poisoning. The bullet didn't hit anything vital and there doesn't seem to be any infection. I've restitched the wound leaving a small bit open to drain and other than changing the bandage daily and cleaning it, that's all you can do."

"How about his other injuries?"

The doctor smiled a little at the dark haired man's concern. It was nice to see a responsible young man wishing to take care of a friend. "His ribs are bruised badly but they're just cracked, not broken. He didn't show signs of a concussion. All in all I expect a full recovery, but he'll need a lot of rest."

Heyes sighed in relief. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Take these powders in case he has problems sleeping or is in a lot of pain. I _am_ sorry we don't have a sheriff or marshal nearby to report the crime to," the doctor said.

"I'm just relieved we aren't any worse off," Hannibal Heyes said truthfully. He was also glad about the lack of lawmen.

He thanked the doctor, paid him, and then returned to his partner's bedside. Kid was still out cold. Heyes took off his friend's boots and draped a blanket on top of him. Later, he'd order a hot bath for them both and steak and eggs via room service. After the Kid had time to rest.

Now that the danger was over, Heyes went to his own bed, figuring he'd try a nap even though his mind generally never stopped long enough for him to take one. He hadn't really slept the past few days, though. He'd been too worried Jed wouldn't be there when he woke.

 _Mari was my only kin and I was supposed to look after him,_ Jasper had said. Frightening how much Heyes understood that sentiment. But the Kid was going to be fine. Fine. Heyes would make sure of it. After all, it was part of his _modus operandi_.


End file.
